


Someone to Spend the Night

by sexyconfidentpudge



Series: Abandon Me Not [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: A direct sequel to Someone to Chase the Nightmares Away.Hux tries to deal with his feelings for Ben, while Ben tries not to have a meltdown because who could possibly want him around??





	Someone to Spend the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, look you guys! It's more Kylux porn! If you haven't read Someone to Chase the Nightmares Away, I would recommend checking that out before reading this one. It'll make more sense.

Armitage Hux woke to an empty bed, like he always did. He stretched his arms above his head with a mighty yawn and looked down at his rumpled clothes. The tip of his soft dick still protruded from his trousers, and it brought back a flood of memories of the night before.  _ Sloppy _ , he thought, as he tucked himself away. But he couldn’t regret what had transpired between him and Ben, who was the perfect blend of submissive, inexperienced and sweet. Hux had thoroughly enjoyed their dirty romp, and if he was completely honest with himself, he had enjoyed the post-coitus cuddling and talk as well. Having always been “average,” mentally speaking, though quite bright and clever, Hux couldn’t imagine having to deal with chronic fear like Ben seemed to, and he tried to reconcile the feeling blooming in his chest that he wanted to  _ always _ keep him safe from fear.  _ Stop it _ , Hux told himself.  _ You’re being ridiculous. _ He allowed himself the simple desire to bed his roommate again if he could.

***

Ben Solo had awoken to the flashing of Hux’s digital alarm clock. Slowly, he remembered what he’d done the previous night, and why he wasn’t in his own bed. A bout of shame and embarrassment washed over him. Surely Hux would think him even more of a loser and a weakling than he already had. He remembered himself mewling for Hux to fuck him and positively burned.

While they were sleeping, the two men had rolled to opposite sides of the bed, making it easy for Ben to get out of bed and retrieve his clothes without disturbing Hux. He crept into his bedroom and locked the door behind him before collapsing into bed. He cocooned himself in his blankets like a child, and clutched at his stuffed friend, a ladybug Pillow Pet. It didn’t take long for the tears to start rolling down his cheeks. He never wanted to leave his room again.

***

Hux decided that there could only be one reason that Ben hadn’t stuck around to wake up with him, and that it was regret. He allowed himself a few moments to explore how he might have been inadequate or displeasing but thought that perhaps the issue ran a little deeper. Hux was not an expert on mental illness, but he knew that Ben struggled with more than a fear of the dark. Perhaps Ben himself was dealing with feelings of inadequacy himself. Hux was certain that he had been the first man to take Ben, and he knew that losing one’s virginity can come with mixed feelings. Sex had always come easily to Hux. From his first clumsy fuck at seventeen years old to his most recent experience with Ben, he had always topped, always taken the lead, and always received maximum satisfaction. However, Ben was not Hux, and the only way to know for sure what was going through Ben’s head was to talk to him.

***

A gentle rapping on his bedroom door startled Ben awake. He blinked sleep out of his eyes. Maybe if he was quiet, Hux would go away.

“Ben? I know you’re in there. I’d like to speak with you.” There was no malice in Hux’s voice. In fact, he detected concern, and he felt himself sliding off the edge again into silent tears. Another series of taps on the door. “Ben, please let me in. I just want to talk to you.”

“Hang on,” Ben grumbled just loud enough for Hux to hear. He quickly pulled on a pair of jersey pajama pants and went to the door. He didn’t bother to wipe the tears from his face; there was really no stopping them.

***

When Ben opened the door and Hux saw his tearful face, his first instinct was to  _ stop the tears _ , which was an unusual response. Ben gestured for Hux to come in, and they both sat on the bed. Ben sat with his back to the headboard with his legs crossed and Hux perched on the edge, unsure of what to do with himself as of yet.

“Ben, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. We’re roommates, we can’t avoid each other forever.” Hux itched to reach out and stroke Ben’s face. He resisted.

Ben swallowed audibly and cast his eyes downward. He spoke very quietly. “I figured you wouldn’t want to wake up to a loser like me in your bed.”

Hux worded his response carefully. “I only bed the very best of partners, and you are no exception.” Perhaps he shouldn’t have laid it on so thick, because a rosy blush covered Ben’s cheeks, all the way down his bare chest, and looking at Ben’s bare chest made Hux think of all the dirty things he could do to him. He looked away to calm himself, and when he looked back, Ben was holding a large stuffed ladybug and biting his lip, looking at Hux with wide eyes. He had never seen a grown man look so vulnerable and it did things to what he had previously thought of as his “cold heart.”

“What’s her name?” he asked, pointing at the ladybug.

“Oh, um, I just call her Ladybug. I’ve had her since I was a teenager and I’ve never been creative with naming things. I once had a goldfish named ‘Fishy.’” At that, Hux actually laughed, which was not something he did easily. Ben allowed himself a small smile, which gave Hux the encouragement he needed to speak up.

“Do you regret what we did?”

***

Ben was taken aback by the question, and answered without thinking, “Only if you do.”  _ What a stupid response _ , he told himself, as he saw a bare hint of a smile flicker across his roommate’s face.

Hux voiced the thought they were both having then. “Would you like it to happen again?”

“Yes!” Ben replied with altogether too much enthusiasm.  _ Desperate and pathetic _ , he told himself.

Hux chuckled softly and finally touched Ben’s face, a gentle caress across his jaw, his fingertips landing to rest on Ben’s lips. “Whenever you’re ready.” Ben’s eyelids fluttered a bit as he relaxed under Hux’s touch, and Hux left Ben to think.

***

As it turns out, Ben was ready exactly 72 minutes later, when both men had bathed, eaten some semblance of brunch, and had begun their Sunday housekeeping tasks.

Hux was vigorously wiping the kitchen counter when a warm body crowded up behind him. Big hands snuck around his sides to lay flat on his abdomen and soft lips ghosted his neck so gently he felt his knees go weak. He clutched the edges of the counter for support and Ben came closer, so close Hux could feel the other man’s growing erection prodding his ass. Hux turned around in Ben’s embrace and splayed his thin fingers over Ben’s chest, feeling the strong muscles beneath his shirt. Hux had never noticed Ben’s height before, but looking up into his face, the four inches he towered over Hux was noticeable, and for a fraction of a second, Hux wondered what it would be like to let Ben take him. The thought went as quickly as it came when Ben’s lips slotted against his own and it was oh, so gentle, and so warm, and so   _ submissive _ .

Hux swayed into the kiss, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and delicately gaining entrance to Ben’s. He slid his tongue along the backs of Ben’s upper front teeth and lapped at the roof of his mouth while Ben clumsily tried to keep up. He was, after all, extremely inexperienced. Hux didn’t mind though. He was busy working his magic. He swirled his tongue around Ben’s and Ben pushed back too hard with his own. Hux withdrew just slightly, murmuring against Ben’s lips. “Gentler, sweetheart. It’s like ballet.” When they tried again, Ben seemed to have grasped the concept Hux was trying to teach.

They continued to kiss for twenty more minutes, growing harder and more heated every moment that passed. The only sounds in the room were the ticking of the clock they kept on the wall, the steady smacking of lips and breathy sighs and gasps. Somehow, Ben lost his shirt, and Hux was clawing at Ben’s beautiful tits. Sighs became moans and when Ben cupped Hux’s erection with his hand, Hux pulled back and said commandingly, “on your knees.” A flash of defiance clouded Ben’s brown eyes but he obeyed as curiosity and desire won over inside him.

Ben sank to his knees and when he looked up at Hux, eyes shining and lips swollen and slightly parted, Hux’s heart stopped and began to beat in double time. For the second time in twenty-four hours, a Ben-centric fantasy was going to come true, and it was going to be perfect.

Hux never broke his eye contact with Ben as he drew his hard dick from his pants. A wave of intense pleasure rolled through him as he witnessed the look of pure hunger on Ben’s face, but he held back for one more moment.

“May I touch your hair?” he asked, and Ben nodded. His consent was all Hux needed, as he grabbed a fistful of Ben’s thick black hair and let the tip of his cock rest at Ben’s lips. “Are you ready, sweet one?” Ben nodded again, and without further ado, Hux pushed into the velvety wetness of Ben’s sinful mouth.

***

Hux tasted better than Ben could have imagined a blowjob would taste. It was slightly salty, but clean and warm. It tasted like home, whatever that meant. He swirled his tongue around the head experimentally and then sucked with more pressure before bobbing his head to take as much of Hux as he could. There was no way he could deep-throat Hux with his pretty impressive length, but from the sighs of pleasure and gentle tugs on his hair, Ben could tell Hux was enjoying himself.

Ben opened his eyes, lips pulled wide around Hux as he sucked hard, and looked up. Hux stared down at him with pure fire in his gaze, and it made Ben’s heart stop. A drop of bitter precome oozed onto his tongue and it was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. Suddenly, Hux pulled out, and his expression went from fire to steel.

“Let me fuck your face,” he said without preamble, and in a porno it would have sounded terribly silly, but to Ben it sounded like heaven. Hux’s grip on Ben’s hair tightened and Ben opened wide, flattening his tongue to keep it out of the way.

Hux thrust himself in quickly and Ben nearly choked, though it felt impossibly good to give up control like this. Hux was claiming him in a way nobody ever had.

***

Hux fucked into Ben’s mouth for a few minutes, his thrusts getting shorter and more erratic, and when his legs began to quake he knew he was close. He pulled out with an obscene popping sound and Ben’s wide, glassy eyes looked into his own. There was drool on his chin and Hux had never seen someone look so  _ dirty _ . “Can I come on your tits?” His voice sounded so much more needy than he was used to and not at all commanding. Ben whimpered a low and desperate, “yes,” and it was all Hux needed to begin stroking himself fast and rough.

As his orgasm washed over him, deep and powerful, ribbons of come painted Ben’s wide chest, slowly sliding down to his abs. Completely spent and breathing heavily, Hux tucked himself in and lowered himself to his knees in front of his lover, who was looking at him adoringly. Hux slid a finger through a stripe of come and lifted it to right in front of Ben’s parted lips. Ben didn’t even have to be told before he licked it clean in earnest. “You’re so dirty,” Hux praised, “you’re perfect. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Ben beamed in a quiet way as Hux used his discarded t-shirt to wipe off his chest and stomach, and Hux beamed back with post-orgasm euphoria.

***

Half an hour later, a naked Ben was writhing uncontrollably in pleasure that bordered on pain with Hux, a mouthful of cock and three fingers deep, between his legs. Hux swiped his fingers across that sweet spot almost roughly, and Ben came hard into Hux’s mouth with a cry, the hand positioned in Hux’s red hair grasping for dear life. Ben didn’t know exactly what he had expected, but it was definitely not that Hux would swallow every drop like it was some sweet nectar.

Ben’s eyes closed in exhaustion and contentment, and moments later he felt Hux trailing gentle kisses up his torso, across his neck, and finally very lightly on his lips. Ben felt Hux roll over next to him and skinny arms came out to pull him close. Ben gladly obliged and scooted as close to Hux as he could get, turning to face the other man and nuzzle his neck. He felt Hux’s slender fingers begin stroking his damp hair and wrapped an arm around him in reciprocation. He wanted to stay like this forever.

As he settled into their shared post-sex nap, Ben imagined he heard a whispered request.

***

Even as they drifted to sleep, Hux knew he shouldn’t say it, but he whispered it anyway.

“Be mine, Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos. If you have any thoughts, leave a comment! I'd love to hear from you. Subscribe if you'd like to see more from these two lovable hatebugs.


End file.
